


Harleen

by augustinevirus



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angry Sex, BDSM, Collar, Electricity, F/M, Hate Sex, Light BDSM, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suicide Squad, The Past, electric collar, ss harleen, ss harley, ss joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustinevirus/pseuds/augustinevirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set right after Harleen breaks him out of the asylum. (suicide squad universe) In this moment in time, she's definitely more like a toy than anything. I personally think he fell in love with Harleen towards the end of her being Harleen... before being Harley. Harley he loves more than anything but Harleen? Different story. </p><p>Mainly hate sex and shit?? idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harleen

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this really turned into? 
> 
> Basically he hates her but at certain times feels conflicted.
> 
> But not really.
> 
> Seriously its just a ton of smut.

Her loyal doe eyes look into his as they both lean forward over the table, “I just need you to do one teensy weensy favor for me.”

 

“I need a machine gun.”

 

The sound of never ending bullets and the screams consume his very being as his own machine gun in his hands is shooting away. He laughs in his tux with a white decor and it's a blur after that.

 

Flashing lights, sirens, screams, her hand in his. Oh yes, her hand in his…

 

He remembers her soft and delicate hands, so small in his. In his head he was bigger in every way compared to this ignorant woman. This beautiful ignorant woman. He yanks her into his purple Lamborghini and they are off.

Her eyes light up and she laughs, the adrenaline high at its strongest peak. Her eyes are full of wonder and curiosity and _desire._ He’s seen that look since _day fucking one._ Buildings and lights are turning into what looks like a smeared oil painting and he’s screeching around a turn and straight into a garage. The car jerks to a violent stop and he lets out a deep breath with a sick smile on his lips.

He gets out and he goes around the car to her side. He opens the car door and grabs a handful of her hair and dragging her into the building. She let out a shriek at first but it reduced to whimpers. He releases her hair as they get inside and she stumbles to her knees.

“You like it.” He says with a long laugh, having to catch his own breath as he finally stops. She wants to shake her head side to side and say **no** that she didn’t like it but it would be a lie so she says nothing. He jerks up to her feet by her hair again and stairs into her eyes. “ _You really do._ ” He scoffs.

He lets go and instead tucks her blonde wavy hair behind her ears. He leans forward to whisper into her ear, “How about this?” He shoves her against the wall and his left hand wraps around her throat. “You like the pain.” She nods, “I’ll like anything you give me Mistah J.”

His body presses up closer, only a small space between them. His right hand reaches between them to cup and rub against her through the thick fabric.

 

**_RIIIPPPP._ **

 

Her dress shirt is on the floor now in two halves. He grins and reaches her to unclip her blue bra. He gets frustrated quickly so that ends up ruined too. “Whadda we have here?” He wets his lips and his hands cup her breasts, massaging them in palms.

He steps back, “Go down to the hall and enter the room three down and on the left. Strip and blind yourself with the tie sitting on the bed. Lay down flat on your back on the bed. No… No _modesty_ will be tolerated.” She obeys and he takes his sweet time getting a drink and doing this and that to see if she would obey for that long.

 

She does.

 

He walks to the back room and rests the ice water on the nightstand. He watches her as he walks around the green room. He shuts the door. It's a thick black metal door with a couple locks. The rest of the room is a deep green.

Crops and floggers are put on display on the walls and he has a large black table with several little toys. Electric collars, hand-cuffs, silk rope, and a variety of other vibrators and dildos. Several of them have a remote. A remote that HE controls.

He grabs the silk rope and ties her wrists together above her head before moving to look at the walls before choosing a small crop. “Harleen.” He lets out a purr, “Quite the name. Long and boring.” He brushes his fingers down the middle of her body before nearing her heat.

“I…” He licks his lips, “I don’t think your pussy is going to be anything near boring.” He blows out a breath and stretches. He unbuttons the white dress shirt he has on and rests it on a chair. He rests the crop on her stomach and she shivers. 

His own hands scratch down his tattooed chest and he lets out a deep breath. He rarely voiced his pleasure. It's typically a deep loud breath released or even just a silent moan with his head tilted back and his mouth falling open.

 

“Harleen.”

 

“Mister J?” Its timid and nervous.

 

“Yes.”

 

He picks up the crop again and slides it across her body letting it rest between her legs for a moment before trailing up her thigh. “What are you?”

 

“I don’t know.” She says slowly, confusion laces her voice.

 

The crop comes down hard against her thigh and she lets out a yelp, jerking away. “Stop moving **now.** ” She stops and he shakes his head, “It was such an easy answer.” He leans down to whisper next to her ear, “You’re my little bitch.”

 

She swallows harshly. “Now.. what are you?”

 

“I’m your little bitch.”

 

He goes to the end of the bed and gets down on his knees. He jerks her to the end of the bed by her knees and his head dips between her thighs. It's like a hunger he can’t sate. The taste of her is consuming. His tongue laps between her folds and he lets his teeth gently play with her clit.

 She arches against him and her moans just become louder as time passes. He shoves two fingers into her opening. She is so wet she is leaking onto his sheets (which he certainly does not appreciate) so there is no resistance when he shoves a third finger inside her.

 He curls his fingers to search for her sweet spot and when he does she is begging for him not to stop, saying she's so close, so he does. He stops with ease, “Did you really think I was going to allow that?” He lets out a mad giggle and she lets out a sob.

 

“Please.”

 

“No.”

 

He unbuttons his pants and pulls down the fly, taking his cock in his hand. He steps forward to jerk off the tie that is blinding her. His hand is quick and rough and licks his lips.

 

“Mister J…”

 

“Quiet.”

 

He grins and brings his hand between her legs and back to his cock. Her juices cover his palm now as he squeezes and thrusts into his hand. With a sigh he stops to grab a collar off the table and buckles it around her neck.

Every time she spoke he pressed the button on the remote and it sent a shock throughout her body. He continues to stroke himself with one hand and grabs at the rope around her wrists to jerk her upright.

 

“Suck.”

 

She teases at the base of his cock and moves his mouth up the side slowly. She sucks the head of his cock into her mouth and forces her way down. Her throat constricts as she swallows down as much as she can before coming back up.

 

He’s close, so close. “Open your mouth.”

 

She listens and obeys, her mouth falls open. He jerks quick and hard and when he releases its hard. She swallows and even licks at the leftovers on his dick.

He pulls up his briefs and zips and buttons his pants, “I'll be back.”

About three hours pass before he comes back into the room calm and she was still laying on bed… asleep. He moves to the bed to slowly untie the rope around her wrists.  He sat on the edge of the bed and took one of her wrists into his hands, massaging the red lines around it.

She wasn’t going to wake up; he knew that. He didn’t want to harm her in any way that would cause permanent damage. Not yet. Not until he made her _love_ the pain. She was fine with the crop or anything along those lines and if you like that you can easily move on to more extreme things.

He would know considering that was him when he was much younger. The submissive. But being one required being vulnerable at all times and he couldn’t do that. He likes being in control but he also likes cutting loose for a while. But he will never sub again until he's found someone he trusts _completely._

 

That wasn’t happening anytime soon.

 

He moves onto the blondes other wrist, massaging slowly.

 

He wanted to fuck her. Hard. Fast. Deep. He honestly doesn’t give a fuck about her. Not at all. This is about his own pleasure, it's been too long since he’s been able to do this. 

He covers her up and leaves the room once again. He settles down on the living room couch and his eyes close for just a moment.

_Her back is against the living room wall and her legs are wrapped around his waist. Her fingernails scratch down his back leaving wet red lines and his teeth sink into her left shoulder. His hips slam against hers with no abandon and her head is falling back against the wall moaning._

He shakes himself out of it and glares as he feels his cock stirring. He lets out a deep breath and goes to grab a condom before settling down again. He didn’t feel like cleaning up a mess right now. 

He unbuttons and unzips his pants, his hand slips into his briefs and he fishes out his cock. He has a feeling he's going to be doing this a lot for at least this week. He rolls the condom onto himself slowly and smoothes it down.

He wraps his hand around himself and moves his hand down and back up slowly. His rubs his thumb against his tip and he lets out a quiet moan for only himself to hear. It is deep and low and rough. He moves quickly now pulling up he twists his wrist before going to the bottom once again. He stops and instead thrusts into his hand, quickly, desperately.

When he cums **_hard_ ** he ties off the condom and tossed it in the trash can. He heads to the back room and lays down. He hates sleeping but it has to be done at some point. This will do. He kicks off the pants and shoes before laying down. He eyes close and he drifts.

It's morning when he wakes to loud knocking on the door, “Mister J?” He stands and opens his drawer of pants pulling out a black pair. It sits low on his hips, his v-line very visible. He opens the door and she jumps back. He rolls his eyes at her and pushes past her and to the kitchen. She follows after him like a lost puppy. He makes his own breakfast which rarely happens.

She sits at the table, staring down at it. She fidgets with her glasses which slightly annoys him. “Would you **stop**?” He says suddenly and she jumps slightly. “Oh, c'mon, stop it.” He sets a plate in front of her and moves behind her chair and suddenly something is buckled around her neck. It's leather and it's _cold._

He comes around the table and sits down to eat too. “Are you scared of me?” He asks and she shakes her head no. “Then why are you acting like that?” She shrugs, “...I don’t know. I woke up like this.” He suddenly leans across the table and pulls her forward by her jaw. He stares into his eyes before releasing her and sitting back. He goes back to eating.

She wasn’t lying, she isn’t scared.

He didn’t touch her once the entire day and he could tell she was unhappy about it. He turns on the tv watching footage from years ago. He’d broken in, killed all the police, and got out in once piece. It was fun to watch, it was his entertainment.

She sat next to him with her legs crossed and her palms in front of her as she leaned forward to watch it next to him. He goes to get a drink and doesn’t even get two feet away from her before she grabbed his hand, “Please stay with me.”

"No."

"Please."

He jerks her up off the couch and slams her against the wall, her hands held above her with one hand. “You aren’t the one making demands around here.” She nods, biting down on her lip. “I’m sorry Mister J.”

“That's not good enough.” He grabs the middle of her dress shirt and rips it, buttons flying everywhere. Exactly like yesterday night. He kisses her roughly, his teeth bite down on her bottom lip, and he pulls. When releases her lip he kisses her again but takes advantage of her parted lips, tongue inviting itself in.

She makes muffled sounds against his lips and his mouth swallows them. When they part he takes in a deep breath and leans, breathing against her neck. His free hand moved between them to unbutton and unzip her jeans, jerking them down her legs. Without hesitation he cups her in his hand, rubbing her clit through the panties. Her hips jerk forward and a loud growl comes from his lips. She stops moving. He jerks her panties down, tossing them somewhere in the room behind him. His grip on her wrists tighten and he shoves two fingers inside her. She gasps in surprise but resisted jerking her hips forward because of the command he had said. He releases her wrists and moves to kick his jeans and briefs away.

He lifts her by holding her thighs up before she wraps her legs around him. He squeezes her breasts, bringing his head down to suck and brush his teeth against them. Her hands had stayed up assuming that's where he wanted them but when he showed no interest in pinning her again she dropped them to rake through his hair, “Oh my god.” She moans out, pulling at his green locks.

He pulls his mouth away to claim her mouth with his. When he breaks the kiss his lips drag down the side of her cheek before nipping at her neck. Her lipstick smears across her skin. He growls again loudly but she’s not sure if it's directed at her or not. The tip of his hard dick pushes against her opening, almost teasingly before quickly bringing his hips up to hers. 

“Fuck.” He says lowly as her heat engulfs him. He pulls back and again shoves his cock back inside her. He holds her in place, keeping her from moving and just rails into her. She’s moaning so fucking loud. She has no idea how much he is restraining himself. “I want to make you bleed.” He says with a half grin hidden from her. “Then do it Mister J, make me bleed. Fuck me up.”

He sinks his teeth into her shoulder and she cries out but holds his face close to her. “Mm.” He licks a little at the wound and she moans, making a hiss of pain right after the delicious sound. He’s still ramming into to her and his fist comes down hard and loud next to her head. She squeaks but he pinches her nipples, twisting them with his fingertips and she sucks in the sound.

His fist slams down again and again as he cums inside her. He continues to thrust into her but more gentle before slowly setting her down on couch.

 

She has a pout on her lips, “Please.”

 

“What?”

 

She breathes out and a tear drag down her cheek, “Please let me cum.”

 

For some strange fucking reason he can’t resist that look. He licks the tear away and moves between her legs. His seed is dripping out of her and onto the couch. He coats his fingers with the substance and offers it to her. She sucks on his fingers and grins, she pulls away to lap at what's left on his fingers.

He brings his mouth down again to slide his tongue down and straight towards her core, pushing a little past her entrance inside her before sliding it up and bringing her clit into his mouth. He takes his thumbs to spread her folds apart and flick his tongue against her entrance once more. He pushes a couple fingers inside her, curving up to look for her sweet spot.

Her breathing quickens and her body spasms a little, clenching around his fingers. Her head is thrown back, hands gripping the couch cushions tightly, back arching. She cums and he slides his fingers out to watch the rest of the show.

She is laying flat on her back, her nipples are hard buds. His eyes trail down taking in the image of her. The flat of her stomach is damp with sweat, both of their entire bodies are actually. Her curly hair is a tangled mess above her head, it reminds him of a halo. He fucking hates it.

“Would you let me do anything to you?” Her head nods quickly and she sits up. She leaned over and cups one of his cheeks, pressing her lips against his. Its passionate, it is. But it's not an angry or desperate kiss and he doesn’t enjoy it.

He presses his hand on the middle of her chest and shoves her back down on the couch. “Did you ask permission?” He snarls. She shakes her head no, “I’m sorry, Mister J.”

 

“Sorry isn’t good enough.”

 

“Okay…” She rests her hands on his chest, pushing him to where he is sitting straight up. She gets up off the couch and down on her knees in front of him, “May I?” She asks, she has a spark in her eyes and her lips curve into a soft smile. “May you what?” He returns. “May I suck your cock?” He smirks and nods, “Feel free.” 

She moves to lick a strip against the underside of his cock. His head tips back against the back of the couch with a soft thud. One hand is cupping and massaging his balls in her hand and holy shit it felt good. She mouths around the sides sloppily before going back to his tip, playing with his slit with the tip of her tongue. She takes him fully into her mouth and dips down low, gagging a little. She glances up at him and pops off. She grasps him with both hands and pumps his shaft in slow strokes.

As she strokes she takes a little of him back in her mouth. Its short lived when he tangles his fingers into her hair and shoves her further down, holding there for a moment and relishing in it. He pulls her up and she gasps for a breath, glancing at him wide eyed and curious. It’d shocked her but she’d liked it.

His fingers in hair tighten as he pushes her low again but holds her in place just above his cock. Her wet lips brushing against the tip. He flashes his silver smile and thrusts up and into her mouth, slow at first but quickens. Her eyes close and she just relaxes as best she can with the lack of breath.

She feels faint when he lets her up for a breath. He jerks her head back with the grip he has on her hair and pumps his cock quickly, his breath labored. He cums and his eyes roll back into his head for a moment in the pure bliss.

He blinks his vision fading back. She is still on her knees but her hands rest flat against her thighs as she looks up at him with his cum streaked across her face and neck.

 

“Mr J?”

 

“Go take a shower.”


End file.
